The present invention relates to a cable draw mechanism which is adjustable for use with cable trays of various widths and heights.
By way of background, cable trays are used for the purpose of supporting various types of cables and conduits. When the cables are installed, they are drawn lengthwise across the rungs in the cable tray. In the past, cable draw mechanisms have been used to support the cables which are being drawn through the tray. The cable draw mechanisms generally include rollers which support the cables being drawn, to thereby decrease the friction which would otherwise result if the cables were drawn along the rungs themselves. In the past the cable draw mechanisms were not adjustable for different widths and heights of trays, and therefore special cable draw mechanism had to be made for each size and type of tray. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of prior cable draw mechanisms that the present invention is concerned.